Kiriyama Yuki
Yuki Kiriyama (桐山 雪, Kiriyama Yuki) also known as Yuki, is a character in Niji no Nichijou Universe and also a supporting character in the Project Immanence Universe. She enrolls as a freshman in the local school while also serving as a Shrine Maiden in the local temple by the center of the city. Appearance Yuki could commonly be seen with a black and white outfit similar to that of a Shrine Maiden's even during her times at school -- it is believed that she received a special permission from the Headmaster so she's allowed to go to school dressed in her common Shrine Maiden uniform (and the Headmaster claimed to do so to the other teachers later on). She has a light-violet colored eyes and shoulder-length cream-colored hair. She doesn't frequently wear any ornaments or accessories for her hair, but she could be seen with a hair clip shaped like a cat's face from time to time. While working in the local temple, she could also be seen carrying a typical gohei around. At times, her Shrine Maiden outfit also changes to a one with detached sleeves, a unique design that exposes her armpits. Personality Her personality is mostly optimistic, easy-going and a bit of curious; she seems sympathetic toward many individuals and she's commonly described as dutiful who only cares of her job as a Shrine Maiden; at school, however she display a much more easy-going personality in contrast to the serious one she adopts while working as a Shrine Maiden and an adult story writer. In itself, her main job as a Shrine Maiden in the local Shrine where she works is to become a kind of "consultant" to the customers who came to visit the Shrine where she's working -- mainly giving various kind of advices regarding the O-mikuji received by the visitors of the Shrine. Although this is how she appears to most of the people in her common everyday life, deep inside she's actually working as an adult story writer (although she claims that it's only a part-time job and her main job is still being a Shrine Maiden and a student); hiding the fact that she's actually a first year highschooler by using Nagatsuki Kokonoka (長月 九日, each of the kanji means "The Long Month" and "The Ninth Day" respectively; a gesture to her own birthday which takes place in the ninth day of the ninth month) as her pen name. So far, the only one who seem to know about this fact is her editor and the Headmaster; as the later constantly reminds her that if she ever gets a bad mark because of her job as an adult story writer, she has to stop working as one and focus on her formal education at school instead. History Daily Life At school, Yuki is quite well-known among the other freshmen mostly because she's living in the apartment where the Headmaster also dub as the Landlord and because of her "occupation" as a Shrine Maiden in the local Shrine; a result of her habit to go to school while still dressed in her common Shrine Maiden uniform. Personality-wise, Yuki usually has no problem befriending the people at school. Eri at first questions of why she goes to school dressed like that but later she decided to let it slide as Yuki claims that the Headmaster has given her the permission to go to school still dressed in her Shrine Maiden uniform. However, Eri at times prone to remind Yuki that she should go to school wearing the normal school uniform just as well (and telling her that she would definitely look good when wearing one). As a response to this, Yuki from time to time (albeit not that ''often) shows up at school dressed just like a normal highschooler should. As she is also a member of the Health Committee, she could commonly be seen assisting the teacher or the nurse assigned at the school infirmary; mainly helping them with her knowledge regarding medicinal herbs and such. During formal education, in contrast to her personality while serving as a dutiful Shrine Maiden, Yuki is the "easy-going" type of student as she's shown to rather sit back and relax than exert effort in completing her assignments. When asked by her editor why she doesn't choose to stop going to school and have a private tutor to help her in her education so she could focus on her job as a writer, Yuki explained that doing so would mean that she couldn't be out and about whenever she wish; she would only strut around looking important all day, a life she claims as boring. Because of this kind of personality as well, her classmate Nashiki tend to remind her to be serious when it comes to formal education at school; and it usually results to the later suggesting the two to study together. Outside of the school, as a Shrine Maiden, Yuki dubs a much more serious personality in contrast to the one she displayed at school, albeit she could still appear as silly and ditzy for most of the time. As she's quite well-known for her O-mikuji fortune telling, she usually receives a lot of guests when it's her turn to do it -- resulting to the local Shrine to receive quite an amount of donation because of it. During exams week, at the Shrine where she's working Yuki could be seen offering the charm for good marks to the students of her school and while doing this Hinata could also be seen accompanying her from time to time. Yuki's close relationship to the later often caused the other freshmen to question whether the two are actually siblings, but Yuki claims that it's not the case (telling them that she and Hinata are not actual siblings); frequently explaining to her friends that she's close to Hinata because she looks up to the later just like a little sister should. Apparently, it's not uncommon to see Yuki addressing Hinata with "Hina-nee" just as well. When the two are alone, Yuki usually gets clingy and loves to have Hinata pat her head. While performing her duty as an Exorcist Shrine Maiden, she could be seen carrying an Azusayumi around (and using it as a weapon just as well instead of using it just as a part of Shinto purification ritual), although she mentioned that she has yet to get herself used to using one; claiming that she needs more training when it comes to the arts of archery and such. Despite her profession as a Shrine Maiden, Yuki appears to have quite an amount of knowledge about indecent things, which is quite unfitting, considering her duties. This is most probably the result of her "side job" as an adult story writer. As a Shrine Maiden Generally as a Shrine Maiden, Yuki's main tasks are assisting with the Shrine functions, performing ceremonial dances (such as Kagura Dance), offering the O-mikuji fortune telling to the visitors of the Shrine, and also selling various kind of souvenirs. Regarding this matter, Yuki is the most well-known with her O-mikuji fortune telling because she's specialized in divination. Other than that, due to her natural talent regarding supernatural matters, Yuki is able to summon the power of the native shrine Gods and thus able to exterminate demons with that power -- further increasing her role as a Shrine Maiden. However, Yuki believes that she isn't trained well enough to do this reliably and thus tend to look for a figure who's suitable to teach her how to harness her power effectively. Although Yuki is quite skillful in exorcism, she can also be easily embarrassed just like any girl and can sometimes be socially awkward, causing others to question her own way of doing things. As an Exorcist Shrine Maiden though, her knowledge concerning, for example, the demons that could and could not be deemed as harmful, seems to be a bit lacking. Because of this, among the other Shrine Maidens, she's known to exterminate demons indiscriminately, regardless of how much of a threat they represent to her or others. Her weapon of choice during Shinto Purification Ritual (she commonly refer to this as exorcism, though) is Azusayumi, a Japanese bow that's usually be used a part of the ritual. Despite its general use as a ritual item, Yuki could also use it as a purification weapon although she notes that she still needs more training when it comes to the art of archery and such. As a side note, as a Shrine Maiden, Yuki notes that she mainly follows the teachings of the God of Knowledge and Goddess of Entertainment; probably one of several reasons of why she's working part-time as a writer (expressing her knowledge through writing with the purpose of entertaining the other people), albeit the stories she usually write are commonly directed at adults. Trivia * Yuki could be seen addressing herself using the third person from time to time (albeit not ''that ''often). This is considered as a gesture to her (usually) easy-going and childish attitude. While not addressing herself using the third person, Yuki refers to herself using ''uchi (うち) while using ''kimi ''(きみ) to refer to the other people. * Yuki enjoys eating sweets for most of the time and at certain times she could be seen as a big eater. This is a result of her claim that "no matter how much I eat, I can't get fat". On a side note, she usually avoid salty and spicy foods although she likes bitter drinks such as coffee to an extent. * Although she doesn't get called to exorcise demons and various other similar business that often, it seems that she has a knack for it. And regarding that matter, she has been frequently portrayed as quite eccentric. * Yuki revealed that her measurements are 75-59-81 and her cup size is A. * Through various kind of events, Yuki could be portrayed as a kind of ditz despite the fact that she's quite smart when it comes to formal education at school. * Yuki enjoys wearing her Shrine Maiden uniform more than her common school uniform, however how she convinced the Headmaster to allow her to come to school wearing the said uniform has yet to be explained. Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:Niji no Nichijou characters